Mind Games: Life in Possession
by checoBohen26
Summary: He's trying. He's trying so hard, but will it be enough? Randy is there with him trying to sort this mess out. However, nothing is being found. No clues left behind. How could Kane keep going? Tess' life is in Undertakers possession. He prays. For the first time in his life, Kane prays.


**_A/N Hi there. Hope you enjoy this. Trying to figure out where I would like to go with this, so hang in there *thumbs up*_**

**_Thanks for keeping up with me if you have! :)_**

**_I apologize for any mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own WWE. Although that would be lovely.._**

**_Reviews greatly appreciated!_**

* * *

"You need to rest. This isn't healthy for you Kane." Randy stood in the doorway of the hideout that had once just occupied the big man and Tess. He decided to temporarily move in with Kane for support. He also wanted to find this man who had caused so much pain to his friend.

Weeks had passed with no leads into finding Tess. Randy went over the footage from the security office and there was nothing. Not one shred of evidence that could even pinpoint Undertaker being there. How could this very large man who sticks out like a sore thumb, make it past security with a woman? How was it possible no one noticed a thing?

"Kane. I brought some food, would you like me to take it out and bring it to you?" Nothing. It had been like this for a long time. Kane didn't speak or move from the same spot he was in unless necessary. He had been hunched over watching the footage over and over again, going through each frame to find something. The corner of a black hat or familiar dark brown hair he grew used to seeing.

"Please talk to me. I need to know how I can help you." He wasn't expecting anything so he closed the office door behind him and placed the food on the counter in the kitchen. Apetite lost, he threw himself on the couch and turned the t.v on, flipping through channels.

He finally decided to stay on the news channel since there was nothing remotely interesting on this forsaken Saturday morning.

_"What happened?"_

_"Someone was found in an alley right by the hospital. Barely breathing and beaten up pretty badly."_

_"Male or female?" _

_"Female. In her late 20's with black hair. There was an I.D found and a note."_

_"What did the note say?"_

_"You can have her back. But brother it will only be for a short while. No fingerprints were found and we are currently trying to find this womans home."_

"KANE!" As expected no answer. Orton jumped from the couch and barged into the room snapping the laptop shut. Kane shoved Randy to the wall instantly and as this was a very common occurrence, Randy felt no pain at all.

"I think t-they found her. The news. W-Woman was found in an alley with note," Kane began to lessen the pressure and listened closely,"it said, 'You can have her back. But brother it will only be for a short while.' It has to be her Kane."

"Where?"

Randy panicked. He didn't actually catch the name of the hospital.

"I wasn- I don't really know," Randy flinched, expecting Kane to swing and hit him hard across the face. He didn't open his eyes until Kane suddenly thrust car keys at his chest and told him to drive.

* * *

"Where am I?" Tess tried to open her eyes, but it was nearly impossible. At the slightest amount of light it felt like a knife was stabbing her repeatedly.

"Just keep still. Everything is going to be alright."

"Who a-are you?" She tried to pry her eyes open again but all she could make out was a dark shadow at the foot of where she was laying and a light that was swinging back and forth in the room.

"You know who I am. Rest. You will need it."

Before he could leave he heard a soft whisper,"W-Where is K-Kane?" He smiled.

"Running some errands. It seems that he has lost something and is going out of his way to find it. Now rest. There is much to be done. Our wedding is coming up and I need the bride to be very healthy."

She had no strength to reply, but she knew who it was. Fear didn't have time to settle in, her body gave out. All she felt was warmth. Beautiful, sweet warmth that kept her safe even if only for a little while.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
